


Split

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, First Time, Frottage, Head splitting, M/M, Medical Conditions, Murder Husbands, Nervousness, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scarred Will Graham, subincision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Post-Fall. Hannibal has been wanting Will for some time. Will has some hesitation due to some abnormalities on a certain part of his body.





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought my eye socket fucking fic was hitting some serious niches.
> 
> Alright, so basically due to a fucked medical procedure, Will has a split head and partial subincision. Something like [in this image](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penile_subincision#/media/File:Subincision.jpg) or [this video](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph588060ef14341). Links both obviously **NSFW, maybe NSFL** depending on how squeamish you are. Same goes for the work.
> 
> No actual genital mutilation happens in the work, it is all past tense.

“Wait!” Will recoiled as Hannibal’s hand traced his waistband. 

Hannibal tried not to sigh. They’d become intimate almost instantly after they recovered from their fall. That was three weeks ago, and they were now doing well in Cuba, Will was always waiting for Hannibal to take the lead on it. It took a while to build up his trust, gentle touches leading into gentle kisses. Will was hesitant to kiss for a while, self conscious of the way his face was torn. But they’d managed to get more and more heavy lately, spending last night making out and rutting against each other like desperate teenagers until Will excused himself to the shower.

He was a patient man. But that only went so far. He found himself needing in a way he hadn’t since he was young. And he wanted to break in to Will, to every part of him like he had before. It was almost his right at this point. 

“Will?” Hannibal kept his hand there, asking patiently as he could, “What’s wrong? You shouldn’t feel ashamed about your attraction, we’ve past that point by now.”

Will scootched away from him to the other side of the sofa, “I’m not ashamed of my attraction, I’ve always been kinda bi-curious. I just…”

Will got up and paced to the kitchen area. He rummaged through the cabinet before finding his prize, drinking bourbon from the bottle, nearly guzzling it. He gave himself a moment for it to hit his stomach before sighing and sitting back down by Hannibal, “I’m… ashamed of myself. I’ve got… it’s not a super normal situation down there, alright?

Hannibal looked at him curiously. His surgical skills were never highly geared towards that area, but he knew enough through medical school. He ran through his options momentarially, frowning. The chance of Will being transgender or intersex was almost impossibly low, due him impregnating Margot. Will didn’t seem to have any complexes surrounding a man who may feel shame over a small penis. He frowned, trying to think.

He pursed his lips, “Will. If you’re referring to being uncircumcised, you must understand, I am as well.”

Will paused and laughed a little, “No. No, I was raised in America, c’mon, I’m cut. I mean, I don’t have any problem with you being uncut! I just… It’s not… It’s really….”

“Let me see.” He said with all the firmness of a medical professional.

“No.” Will pulled away a bit, “I mean, I just… Listen. While I was incarcerated, if we remember who’s fault that is, I kind of had a few procedures done on me. Some for my brain, and some… I don’t really know how to go into this.”

“He mutilated you.” Hannibal tightened his jaw, “Chilton.”

“He deemed it… medically necessary. It was intended to be a, uh, meatotomy. I was having kidney issues because I was kind of very dehydrated. It was my own damn fault but I didn’t… really expect this outcome.”

“Will. I was a surgeon. I’ve seen many things in my time, your state will not drive off my love of you.”

Will almost flinched at the word. He looked down and gave a nervous little laugh, “I don’t… I didn’t mean to laugh it’s just… You don’t have to be okay with it, y’know? Molly, uh, Molly was nice about it but she didn’t really like it a lot.”

“Molly didn’t appreciate many things about you.” Hannibal nosed Will’s neck, kissing it sweetly. No one but him would really appreciate Will.

“Don’t. Don’t. We’re not talking about that, you’re not going there.” He sighed, “I just mean she didn’t really… It wasn’t a sex-focused relationship, not that much.”

“Is a sex-focused relationship what you would like to have with me?”

“I think our focus is something a little different.” He muttered softly, “You’re acting like my therapist again.”

“Well I suppose I’ll act different.” He kissed his neck deeper, snaking his hand down again.

Will was so pliable. He turned, kissing back sweetly. Hannibal moved on top of him, sucking his bottom lip before nipping it. He pulled back and pulled his own shirt off, hoping to make Will more comfortable by doing so. Will gasped and touched his chest slowly, as though he’d never seen it before. 

Hannibal paused, “Have you seen me shirtless before?”

Will blinked, “I… probably. But it clearly didn’t make an impact. I think so. But it was all… medical.”

“You know I like to make an impact.” Hannibal smiled coyly, slowly moving Will’s shirt up, “You didn’t touch yourself on lonely nights thinking about putting your hands on me?”

Will looked away in shame for a second. Hannibal took his pause and moved his arms, taking off his shirt. He loved the way his scars remained on Will. He wanted to replace every one of them with one of his own. No one else could own Will’s body but him. No one else could leave a mark. He traced his thumb over the scar on Will’s stomach, then kissed the gnarled side of his face.

Will pulled away, “I’ve thought of putting my hands on you, yes.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and led it to his throat, “And it turned you on?”

He pulled his hand away, “I don’t want to talk about that.”

Hannibal nodded, making a mental note to explore it later. Will was still hiding little pockets of his darkness, trying to not be who he was. He would pull it out of him eventually, and it would be beautiful. For now, he wanted to focus on another matter. He started rubbing Will’s crotch through his pants, a slow motion, gentle and firm.

Will rocked back into it after a bit, gasping. Hannibal kissed his neck, wanting him comfortably aroused.

He moved his hand up to the waistband again, and Will nodded, pulling away and taking his pants off. Hannibal took the time to slide off his and his underwear, watching Will.

Will’s eyes turned to him, and he tried not to preen at the look on his face. Will licked his lips, “You’re so fucking hot, Hannibal.”

He smiled at his crassness, moving his hand to Will’s boxers. He was driven half by curiosity at what Will looked like, and half a desire to know every part of him, to own every part.

Will shook his head and pulled back, “I… It’s just…”

“Will. I will want you no matter what. Either you will let me see at some point, or we will never be intimate with one another.”

Will nodded. He took a breath, closed his eyes, and pulled himself out.

Hannibal looked, fascinated and furious at once. Chilton was a sadist, and deserved the pain brought upon him by the Dragon. It was far from a meatotomy. It nearly strayed into a partial subincision. The entirety of the head of his penis was split bilaterally. The underside was cut slightly lower, opening the urethra slightly. 

Will looked like he was on the verge of tears. As beautiful as it would be to see him cry in shame, Hannibal knew he couldn’t ruin this moment in their relationship. “May I touch you?” he asked gently.

Will blinked and nodded quietly, lips pursed.

Hannibal stroked from the base to the tip slowly with one hand. When he got to the head, he started massaging it between two fingers. Will made a sweet, surprised sound. Hannibal smiled, “How does that feel?”

“You know it feels good.” He gasped, “You’re sure you’re okay with this? You really don’t have to be.”

Hannibal met Will’s eyes and slid his thumb gently in between the halves of his cockhead. Will groaned and threw his head back, “Fuck! Fuck that’s good, that’s so good.”

“Do you touch yourself often?” Hannibal teased the surgically lowered meatus, eliciting more wonderful noises from Will.

“Not there… Oh fucking hell Hannibal that’s good…” He rocked his hips, “I masturbate but I haven’t… I hated it since the- Oh my god!”

Hannibal had mover himself down, taking Will in his mouth. He sucked gently, moving his head slowly up and down. He was not heavily inclined towards giving oral sex to men, but he would do many things for Will at this point. And especially something that shook the man apart so easily. 

He sucked the head gently before sliding his tongue between. Precum oozed into his mouth. He pulled away slightly, a shining strand running from his lips to Will’s cock. He looked up at Will, almost demure, hoping he looked as obscene as he felt. 

Will kept trying to form words, his mouth moving shapes without sound.

Hannibal licked his lips and gave a pleased smile before licking the slit again, then sucking the head and licking into it. He moved his tongue in, licking broadly.

Will grabbed his hair, hands shaking, “Han…” He whined, overstimulated.

Hannibal pulled away, “Did I hurt you?”

Will took a shaky breath, “I haven’t felt… there… You…”

“Will?”

“That felt so fucking good.” He whispered, “Oh god I’m gonna come soon, Hannibal, this… Let me touch you. Please god please if I can make you feel half that good…” He pushed Hannibal back and rubbed his hips before starting to touch him.

Hannibal moaned, more aroused by his eagerness than his touch. Will started stroking him with a closed fist, kissing his neck desperately. Hannibal groaned, pleased to let it continue. Will moved down and started licking at his shaft before sucking on his head. He was curiously skilled, pulling down Hannibal’s foreskin so he could suck properly. Hannibal wanted to explore that facet, but tried to keep to the wonderful moments of Will trying to take him deeper and deeper.

When he pulled back with a little choke, Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying again. He gave a sultry smile, “Will. I want to try something.”

“Anything, anything.” He bit his lip.

Hannibal moved so they were both kneeling and facing one another. First, he paused to cup Will’s face and kiss him deeply. Will grabbed at him and kissed back, desperate for it and deeply aroused.

He broke the kiss and took Will’s member in his hand. He gave him another gentle peck before sliding himself between the split head, careful and measured. Will gasped sharply and bit his hand hard, watching as Hannibal slid down, then back up. 

“Does that feel alright Will?”

The other man silently nodded. Hannibal nodded back and met his eyes, continuing the motion over again. 

Will’s other hand shot out to grab his shoulder, fingers digging in deep. Hannibal kept a steady rhythm, rocking against and through him, watching as the head gaped open to take him between.

Will’s breathing sped up, “I’m coming. I’m coming, fuck!”

Hannibal didn’t stop or change his speed. Will spilled himself over his cock, moaning Hannibal’s name. Hannibal pulled away once he was done, not wanting to push him too far, and stroked himself. After a few more pumps, he spilled on Will’s thigh, making a soft noise. Even in orgasm, he had himself perfectly composed. He prided himself in it.

Will on the other hand, was still panting and wide eyed. He looked up, “You just… did that. You… You fucked my cock.”

Hannibal paused for a moment, displeased with the phrasing, “I suppose. Let’s get cleaned up. We’ve both made quite the mess.”

Will nodded and didn’t move.

Hannibal gave an affectionate smile, “I’ll get a washcloth, and then we can lay together.”

Will nodded. Hannibal got up, cleaning them both. Will didn’t seem distraught as much as lost in thought. Hannibal wiped them clean and washed off the cloth before sitting back down, pulling Will close.

Will looked up with a lopsided smile, “You really don’t mind it then?”

“On the contrary, I’m very much growing to like it.”


End file.
